Master Vile's Return
by Kenn.Faith.Dawn
Summary: At the end of MMPR season 3 Master Vile threatened to return when the Rangers least expect it. this is an story about what would have happened had he returned after Super Samurai. multi Ranger team up with only SPD & RPM absent please read, review & enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers but I wish I did as I would bring back some of the old rangers to mentor teams, like Tommy in Dino Thunder.**

**Summery: 16 Rangers combine to fight Master Vile who has returned to Earth, the rangers can only use Zords that haven't been destroyed. S.P.D. unable to send anyone back to help, RPM in a different universe. This to my knowledge is the first time for this pairing so I hope it works ok.**

**Master Vile's return**

**Chapter 1 Vile's arrival**

Panorama City was the location of where the Samurai Rangers lived they had defeated Master Xandred and the Rangers had decided to go and have some well earned time off Antonio had gone on a fishing trip to the Caribbean, Mia went to a chef's college to learn how to cook properly so when they all came back she could cook a perfect meal for them, Kevin rejoined the swimming team and qualified for the London Olympics, Mike had got a job designing monsters for videogames and Emily and Jayden had gone to the farm where Emily's family lived and so they could check how Serena was and so they could live together away from the treat of Nighlock ever attacking again, leaving Ji and Lauren at the Shiba House. Lauren had started to move her things in so she could get to know her brother and future sister in law when they finally returned to the Shiba house.

"Mentor Ji I hope you don't mind but my boyfriend is coming up here and I wanted him to meet you and the other Rangers" said Lauren.

"Ok so who is he?" asked Mentor.

"Wait and see he will be hear soon"

"As long as he doesn't reveal you're a Samurai Ranger to everyone"

'_Boy will you be in for a surprise, when you find out who he is'_ thought Lauren to herself then she said "He won't and with the others away let's hope none of the Gap Sensor's go off"

"Yeah especially since the other Rangers aren't in town at the moment and you would have to face them alone"

"I'm sure I could manage"

"Well let's hope we don't need to find out, anyway what time will he be here?"

"Within the next few hours he's driving in from San Francisco"

_**Master Vile's return**_

Meanwhile in space approaching The Moon was a strange skull shaped space ship, and inside was Master Vile, Rito Revolto and an army of Tenga Warriors all preparing to attack the Earth in revenge for what happened 16 years ago, and he knew the Samurai Rangers weren't in any position to help the planet since they were taking some time off after defeating Master Xandred.

"Time for my ultimate revenge on this retched planet for all the hurt they caused me so many years ago." said Master Vile.

"So what's your plan dad?" asked Rito.

"My plan is to destroy any Rangers, who stand in my way, torture those who forced me to retreat, take over this planet, and finally return my daughter and her husband to evil and then I will revive their son/my grandson and their future heir to my empire"

"Can I help dad?" asked Rito.

"Of course you can my son go down and attack Panorama City, the Rangers that once defended that town are no longer there, so it should be an easy target"

"Awesome it'll be good to attack and not get beat back by those pesky Power Rangers" said Rito as he looked out of the eye shaped window on the space craft at the Earth and said "look out Earth Rito is coming back"

"Go on Son but when you return we will be in Rita and Zedd's castle"

"Ok I'll remember that"

"Good my boy now make an impact like you did when you first arrived"

_**Master Vile's return**_

While this was happening on the freeway approaching Panorama City a Jeep filled with boxes and other objects was driving along it took the off ramp into down town Panorama City and started to drive through the city towards the Shiba house, the driver then noticed that the directions told him to go up a dirt track so he pushed a button and the Jeep drove on and up the dirt tack. The dirt track road was long, winding and bumps all over it but eventually the road ended and leveled of revealing the Shiba house his intended destination finally came in to view.

"Finally I thought that road would never end" the driver said to nobody in particular before adding. "I just hope Lauren has sorted everything out with this Mentor Ji person"

He got out the jeep and approached the door.

_**Master Vile's return**_

In the Shiba house Lauren and Ji were getting everything ready for Lauren's boyfriend to arrive.

"So how did you two meet?" asked Ji.

"Well my trainer wanted me to go to school as well as practice my Samurai skills and I met him at a martial arts display at the school they were teaching self-defense and I was teamed with him and we just literally hit it off. We countered each other's move and ended up in a dead heat and in the end my trainer brought him to our house and we squared off another rematch and once again it was a draw. He told me then that it had been ages since anyone had fought so well against him and my trainer decided to have him come round a few days a week and we kept sparing"

"Why would your trainer allow you to bring an outsider in?"

"Because I stated to lose my focus on my Samurai skills wondering how I couldn't beat him, So my trainer asked me what was wrong so I explained to him what had happened and he told me to invite him up to the house so we could fight in front of him he was strangely intrigued that someone could match my martial arts skills and not be a Samurai but since I beat him all the time he saw an opportunity to get someone at my skill level to try and help me refocus on beating him and improve my fighting skills to a even higher level"

_**Master Vile's return**_

KNOCK, KNOCK

The sound of the door could be heard though out the Shiba house.

Then the door opened to reveal a man.

"Hello can I help you?" asked Ji to the strange man in his mid to late twenties standing at the door.

"Yes is this where Lauren Shiba lives?" replied the strange man.

"Yes she does who are you by the way?"

**A/N: This is the first chapter please review all comments are welcome and I know it might be obvious but who do you think Lauren's boyfriend is?.**

**A/N 2: I will be posting updates every week so enjoy and please let me know what you think of the story.**


	2. chapter 2 the first attack

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers but I wish I did as I would bring back some of the old rangers to mentor teams, like Tommy in Dino Thunder.**

**Summery: 16 Rangers combine to fight Master Vile who has returned to Earth, the rangers can only use Zords that haven't been destroyed. S.P.D. unable to send anyone back to help, RPM in a different universe. This to my knowledge is the first time for this pairing so I hope it works ok.**

**A/N 1: Thanks to GoldDragonNinja, Son of Whitebeard and Iceranger32. also Congratulations to GoldDragonNinja and Iceranger 32 who both guessed right that Lauren's boyfriend is Justin and GoldDragonNinja won the completion and his reward will be seen in Chapter 10 of this story.**

** Master Vile's return**

**Chapter 2 The first attack**

"My name is Justin Stewart I'm Lauren's boyfriend" said Justin.

"Yes she told me you were coming my name is Ji" replied Ji then he turned and called "Lauren, Justin's here"

Lauren came to the door and hugged Justin as he came through the front door and then she pulled him down the hallway towards their room, Justin put his bags down and kissed Lauren.

"So does he know about me?" asked Justin.

"No I wanted to keep it as a surprise" replied Lauren.

"What are the chances of a monster attack anyway?"

"Well we destroyed Master Xandred a few weeks ago and since then it's been quiet, is that normal?"

"Yeah it is, usually they will change and attack a different town every time the most attacked place was Angel Grove where I grew up and became a Turbo Ranger they attacked their for about 6 years"

_**Master Vile's return**_

Twenty minutes had passed and Justin and Lauren had finished unpacking Justin's belongings and putting them away in draws and the Wardrobe that was in their room and then they headed back in to the main area of the house to find Ji.

They found him in the Samurai training room and just as they were just about to talk when the Gap Sensor went off.

"Lauren you know what time it is?" said Ji as he handed her back her Samurai Morpher.

"Yeah I know, where are they?" Lauren asked.

"Down town but their not Moogers?" said Ji as Justin looked at the screen and saw some bird like creatures and a boney man standing their instructing them to attack.

Lauren looked at him and he knew what she was going to ask.

"The bird like things are Tenga warriors and the man made of bone is called Rito they were before my time but I was told stories about them?" said Justin, before Lauren even asked him.

"Am I missing something?" asked Ji.

"Yeah but right now we got to go" said Lauren as she pulled Justin out the door with her.

"You ready?" asked Justin.

"Yeah this'll be the 1st time we've done this together"

Ji watched as Justin twisted one of his wrists and saw a Silver box appeared on his wrist, then with the other hand he pulled a Key like object out of his other pocket.

"Ladies first" said Justin.

"GO, GO SAMURAI" said Lauren as she Morphed into the Red Samurai Ranger.

"SHIFT INTO TURBO MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER" said Justin as he did the arm movements and then his Blue Turbo suit covered his body.

"Get us their fast Justin"

"Right Storm you know what to do" Justin said to his jeep as they both jumped in and it took off and flew to the down town area.

_**Master Vile's return**_

Meanwhile in downtown Panorama City, Rito and the Tenga's were attacking cars, shops and any people who got in their way.

"You humans may as well surrender and follow Master Vile's wishes no one especially the Power Ranger's will come to save you" said Rito.

"You wanna bet?" said a voice then Rito saw Two Power Ranger's standing in the street.

"Who are you two supposed to be?" asked Rito.

"We are your worst nightmare" responded the Red Ranger.

"We are the Power Rangers" said the Blue Rangers.

"You can't be you're wearing two different outfits?" said Rito.

"That's because we are from different teams but we can still team up and take you down" said Lauren.

"Ha I'd like to see you try Tenga's attack" called Rito as the Tenga's turned away from the people and attacked Lauren and Justin instead.

"TURBO HAND BLASTERS" called Justin.

"FIRE SMASHER" called Lauren.

Together they fought back the Tenga's and turned their attention to Rito.

"He who lives and runs away lives to fight another day" said Rito before he teleported away.

_**Master Vile's return**_

"Dad they have Rangers?" said Rito the moment he re-appeared in the Moon castle.

"What how is that possible they should be defenseless?" said Vile "Who are they, and how many?"

"The Blue Turbo Ranger and the Red Samurai Ranger who is a female"

"You mean you got beat back by two Rangers?"

"Yes dad but they had more power than I was expecting, next time I will be better prepared?"

"We must act quickly before they call in back up"

"Where would they get back up from their two Rangers all alone?"

"You said one was the Blue Turbo Ranger?"

"Yes why?"

"He has connections to a lot of other Rangers, including the ones I want to torture"

_**Master Vile's return**_

Justin and Lauren drove back to the Shiba house so they could relax after the fight knowing that Ji would want to talk to them about what had just happened.

They entered the house and the first thing they saw was Ji sitting in the samurai training room waiting for them.

"We need to talk?" said Ji.

"I guess we do" said Lauren.

"What team were you on?" Ji asked towards Justin.

"Turbo" replied Justin.

"Impossible you're to young unless"

"I'm Justin Stewart the 12 year old Blue Turbo Ranger"

"Ok secondly what the hell was that out their?"

"That was Rito Revolto and some of his personal army of Tenga warriors they attacked Angel Grove roughly 2 years before I was chosen to be a Ranger"

"What does it mean?"

"Trouble I need to call in back up someone who's dealt with Rito, the Tenga's and something worse in the past"

"How there is no phone signal up here"

"That's ok I don't need a phone"

Justin rose his wrist and pushed in 2 buttons on his watch like communicator and waited for an answer.

"Go ahead Justin. Whats the emergency that you have had to use your communicator?" said a voice

"We have a Code Red"

"Who?"

"Rito and some Tenga's Just attacked downtown Panorama City"

"That's not enough cause for a Code Red so what else is going on?"

"Well I thought Rito left with Master Vile after the first meeting of the United Evil Alliance when Andros gate crashed and found out their plan?"

"He did"

"Well with Rito back then we will need your help incase Rito is not alone and Master Vile is coming to fulfill his promise"

"Ok I'm on my way. By the way who's the WE you spoke of who else have you got there to help?"

"Just Lauren, the rest of the Samurai team have gone away to relax"

"Ok just try to maintain control of the city until I get their"

_**Master Vile's return**_

"Who was that?" asked Ji after taking a few minutes to take in what he had just heard. Before adding "How many teams of Rangers are their around the planet?"

"Including your Samurai team their have been 14 different teams of Rangers on present day Earth, 2 teams from future Earth, 1 from a Earth in a different dimension and 2 on other planets" replied Justin.

"Lauren do you know who he was talking to?"

"I don't know I can't remember all the people Justin has introduced me to" responded Lauren.

"So will he take control with the attack being something he has fought before?" asked Ji.

"No at the moment this is local so it's Samurai territory and until the attacks spread further out he will have to live with that" said Justin.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Yeah find any Weapons and Zords you have and get them ready if Rito's hear then worse could be still to come"

"Does Rito have a boss?"

"Yeah his dad Master Vile he swore one day he would return, and it looks like its now"

"Justin honey how bad could this become?" asked Lauren.

"If Vile wins the end of the Earth as we know it" replied Justin.

"What Zords do you have to face him with?" asked Ji.

"That I know of Four Megazords, and Four stand alone Zords unless you can add to that" replied Justin.

"Xandred did a lot of damage to our Zords but I will see what we have maybe the Battle wing but that's about it" said Ji as he left Justin and Lauren to talk to each other.

**A/N 2: Ok so that's Chapter 2 done please review all comments are welcome and have a guess at who Justin called on the communicator the answer will be revealed in the next chapter. their is no reward for this one this time its just for fun so please leave a guess.**


	3. tommy's arrival

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers but I wish I did as I would bring back some of the old rangers to mentor teams, like Tommy in Dino Thunder.**

**Summery: 16 Rangers combine to fight Master Vile who has returned to Earth, the rangers can only use Zords that haven't been destroyed. S.P.D. unable to send anyone back to help, RPM in a different universe. This to my knowledge is the first time for this pairing so I hope it works ok.**

**A/N 1: thanks to ****GoldDragonNinja, Son of Whitebeard and Iceranger32 for there review to the previous chapter.**

**Master Vile's return**

**Chapter 3 Tommy's arrival.**

An hour had passed since Justin had contacted Tommy and explained about Rito returning. Tommy had opened his safe and took the 1st Morpher he grabbed a smiled to himself as he put it in his pocket closed the safe up and locked on to the coordinates of Storm Blaster with his communicator left a note for Hayley saying he was visiting friends and then he teleported to Panorama city and landed outside the Shiba house. He slowly walked forward and knocked on the door and a man opened it and said.

"Hello and who might you be?"

"Hi I'm Tommy Oliver I was looking for Justin Stewart and Lauren Shiba?"

"Ok come in they are in here" said the man as he let Tommy enter and shut the door then lead Tommy to where Justin and Lauren were sitting on the couch kissing.

The man cleared his throat which made both Justin and Lauren jump and when they turned round they saw Tommy standing behind Ji.

"Hey Tommy" said Justin a little embarrassed at being caught.

"Hey you two you gunna fill me in on whats been happening"

"Yeah ok uhm well" said Lauren who was struggling to get over the embarrassment of being caught.

"Rito and Tenga's attacked but we managed to fight them off" said Justin.

"So why the call?" asked Tommy.

"Well I thought Rito and the Tenga's went with Master Vile back to his own Galaxy?"

"They did, so what are you thinking"

"I think he's back?"

"If he is where would he start?"

"RITA" they both said together.

"Uhm who's Rita?" asked Ji.

"She was an evil space sorceress until Zordon's energy wave hit her she became the Mystic Mother to the Mystic Force Team" said Tommy.

"Does anyone know how to contact them?" asked Lauren.

"No I've never met any of them" said Justin.

"I have an idea?" said Tommy.

"Well go on then?"

"One of my Dino Team teamed up with a Xander Bly who said he was Mystic Force, I'll ask her to get in contact with one of their Rangers"

"Awesome that'll do nicely that we can contact one of them to keep her safe"

"Yeah one of their female Rangers would be best incase they need to go in certain place's" said Lauren.

"Good thinking I'll contact Kira?" said Tommy as he made his way from the front room.

_**Master Vile's return**_

Twenty minutes later Tommy came back in and said "Done Xander will talk to one of their two female Rangers and get them to stay with Mystic Mother"

"Good what about Zedd if Master Vile's going to bring back Rita and were having some one protect her what about having some one protect Zedd" said Justin.

"I'll contact the Silver Guardians they'll be able to track him down faster than me"

"Ok if possible ask them to take him to Silver Hills"

"Good thinking Justin"

"Yeah I know you forget who's the genius who helped you through school"

"Yeah, Yeah don't rub it in?"

"You needed the help of a 12 year old?" asked Lauren smirking as she stood beside Justin.

"Yeah me, and Adam got behind due to Divatox's attacks and Justin managed to take notes for us and helped us with assignments we were behind on by finding short cuts we could use"

_**Master Vile's return**_

"Guy's theirs another attack" said Ji as he came in to the room.

"Where?" asked Justin.

"In Ocean Bluff"

"Their going after the Jungle Fury team" said Tommy.

"Let's go" said Justin as he, Lauren and Tommy got up ready to head out.

"Tommy stay hear we can't leave Panorama City un-defended incase Vile tries something" said Justin as he and Lauren got in Storm Blaster.

"Ok but be careful Justin and may the power protect you" said Tommy.

"Will do" came the reply as Storm Blaster took to the sky.

Tommy walked back in the Shiba house and found Mentor Ji watching a video feed of the attack in Ocean Bluff and one Ranger standing there trying to defend the town against the Tenga's and Rito.

"Where is the rest of their team?" asked Tommy.

"Who knows we haven't had any contact with them, or any other Ranger team Justin was the first non-Samurai Ranger I've met from this universe"

"Well I would guess your about to see more than you thought existed"

"Justin said their is 2 teams from other planets, was he joking with me?"

"No theirs the Lost Galaxy team on Miranoi and the Aquitian Rangers on Aquatar__

_**Master Vile's return**_

"Were not far out" said Justin.

"Ok then lets suit up" said Lauren.

"Good idea that way we can get straight into the fight.

"GO, GO SAMURAI" said Lauren.

"SHIFT IN TO TURBO MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER" said Justin.

As Storm Blaster flew overhead both Justin and Lauren activated their weapons and got ready to join the fight with the one Jungle Fury Rangers.

**A/N 2: This is chapter 3 finished please review all comments are welcome and try to guess which Jungle Fury Ranger was the one trying to fight off the Tenga's and Rito alone before Justin and Lauren showed up.**


	4. vile's attack widens

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers but I wish I did as I would bring back some of the old rangers to mentor teams, like Tommy in Dino Thunder.**

**Summery: 16 Rangers combine to fight Master Vile who has returned to Earth, the rangers can only use Zords that haven't been destroyed. S.P.D. unable to send anyone back to help, RPM in a different universe. This to my knowledge is the first time for this pairing so I hope it works ok.**

**A/N 1: thanks to ****GoldDragonNinja, Megaforce fan, Son of Whitebeard and Iceranger32 for their review to the previous chapter.**

**Master Vile's return**

**Chapter 4 Vile's attack widens**

Just before the attack in Ocean Bluff at Jungle Karma Pizza Lily and RJ were busy they were the only staff working today Theo and Casey were on a mission for the Pai Zhuq and Dom and Fran were on their Honeymoon traveling across Europe again, when they heard people screaming. Lily then felt something appear in her pocket she put her hand in her pocket and found her Sun glasses/Morpher in their and she looked at RJ confused.

"Uhm RJ something strange just appeared in my pocket?" Lily said.

"What is it?" asked RJ.

"This" said Lily as she showed him her Morpher.

"But their locked away only a high level master can reach them in the academy"

"Well I'm gunna go and see what all the screaming is about and use it if I need to. Can you hold the fort while I'm out their?"

"Yeah you do remember I used to run this place by myself"

"I remember but you told us all it's easier with more of us here"

"Your right plus I don't think many people will be coming in for Pizza if their screaming and running so go and investigate the Rangers need to get out their and help and since you're the only one with a Morpher you'd better get out their" said RJ as Lily ran out of the Pizza parlor and ran towards the screams until she saw something she had never seen before and they were attacking the town. They looked sort of birds and their was a man that looked like a skeleton.

Lily pulled out her Morpher and said "JUNGLE BEAST SPIRIT UNLEASHED WITH THE SPEED OF A CHEETAH JUNGLE FURY YELLOW RANGER" then the Yellow Jungle Fury Ranger was standing their she fought back against the strange bird like creatures and then turned her attention to the skeleton.

"What are you supposed to be?" Lily asked the skeleton.

"I am Rito and I will destroy you" said Rito as he pulled out his sword which was also made of bones.

"Jungle Bo" Lily called and her weapon appeared in her hands, and she used it to block all of Rito's attacks and he retreat back to a safer distance.

"What are you gunna do you are just one Ranger?" said Rito.

"Well I made you back up didn't I" said Lily.

"You will pay for what you have done here and what your predaceous done"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Before Rito answered more of the bird creatures appeared.

"Tenga's attack" called Rito and he and the Tenga's attacked Lily as one.

_**Master Vile's return**_

From out of nowhere two Blue energy blasts knocked the Tenga's away and a Red sword blade hit Rito. Then appearing standing beside Lily was the Blue Turbo Ranger and the Red Samurai Ranger.

"Rito you will never win take your Tenga's and tell your dad to go home" said Justin.

"Never we will end you and destroy the legacy of the Power Rangers and there is nothing you can do about it" said Rito as he suddenly grew.

"Now what we don't have a Megazord" said Justin.

"No but our own Zords should be enough" said Lily.

"I have a better idea?" said Lauren as she looked to the Justin and Lily and said "you both have swords right?"

"Yeah" they both replied activating them.

"Ji send me the Battle wing disks" said Lauren through her Samuraizer.

"Ok Tommy's teleporting them to Justin it's the quickest way to get them to you" replied Ji.

"Cool thanks" she said as the disks appeared in Justin's hands.

"So what do these do?" asked Justin as Lauren left him with the Blue Swordfish Zord disk.

Then she handed the Orange Beetle Zord disk to Lily. Which left her with the White Tiger Zord disk.

"OK now you both place the disks on your swords spin them and call out the animal it represents" said Lauren. "Watch how I do it then replace it with your own Zords"

"Ok" both Justin and Lily said at the same time.

Lauren slid her disk down the sword spun it and said "Tiger Zord activate"

Justin and Lily looked at each other and Justin nodded for Lily to go next.

Lily slid the disk down her sword and spun the disk and then she said "Beetle Zord Activate"

Justin was last and slid his disk down the sword and spun it saying "Swordfish Zord Activate"

"Samurai battle wing formation" said Lauren as the three Zord's joined together.

Rito couldn't believe that from out of nowhere they had suddenly produced a Megazord to fight him. The Battle wing attacked Rito knocking him down a few times before he decided to retreat.

_**Master Vile's return**_

Rito re-appeared in the moon base beside Master Vile and the Tenga's.

"Dad they have Zords" said Rito.

"That city was supposed to be unprotected?"

"Well one Ranger showed up to try and stop me and as I was about to defeat her those medal sum Red and Blue Ranger from Panorama city showed up"

"We need to locate some stronger soldiers the Tenga's won't be able to handle these stronger Rangers, but while the Rangers are in Ocean Bluff I'll send some Tenga's and some other foot soldiers to Panorama City"

_**Master Vile's return**_

"Thanks for your help but I have to get back to my base" said the Yellow Jungle Fury Ranger before she vanished.

"POWER DOWN" said both Justin and Lauren and then they got in Storm Blaster and drove to Jungle Karma Pizza.

The Pizza store was quiet when they entered and they saw a man standing at the counter.

"Welcome to Jungle Karma Pizza I am the manager RJ how can I help you"

"Actually were looking for Lily Chilman" said Lauren.

"A pizza wouldn't go a miss as well I'm hungry" said Justin.

"I'll get Lily for you in a minute what sort of Pizza would you like?" asked RJ.

"One with everything on" said Lauren. Smiling knowing what Justin was going to say.

"Ok I shall return with your Pizza soon" said RJ as he left the front of the Pizza Parlor and went in to the kitchen to see Lily.

"Lily those two out there are looking for you?"

**A/N 2: This is chapter 4 finished please review all comments are welcome.**


	5. Lily's Choice

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers but I wish I did as I would bring back some of the old rangers to mentor teams, like Tommy in Dino Thunder.**

**Summary: 16 Rangers combine to fight Master Vile who has returned to Earth, the rangers can only use Zords that haven't been destroyed. S.P.D. unable to send anyone back to help, RPM in a different universe. This to my knowledge is the first time for this pairing so I hope it works ok.**

**A/N 1: thanks to GoldDragonNinja, Son of Whitebeard and Iceranger32 for their review to the previous chapter.**

**Master Vile's return**

**Chapter 5 Lily's choice**

Ten minutes had passed since RJ had gone into the kitchen and he and Lily had made the Pizza for the two customers.

"Lily could you take the Pizza to them" said RJ.

"Ok RJ but just keep your eyes peeled in case they try anything" replied Lily.

"Ok Lily but I don't think they will"

Lily picked up the Pizza and headed out to the customers table with their Pizza.

"Here you go one Pizza with everything on it, would you like anything else?"

"Yes are you Lily Chilman?" asked the lady wearing Red.

"Yes I am can I help you with something?" Lily replied.

"Well we wanted to say thanks for your help and ask you to consider joining us in our fight against Master Vile?" asked the guy wearing Blue.

"So you were the two Rangers that helped me earlier with that skeleton man?" asked Lily.

"Yeah we are. I'm the Red Samurai Ranger" said the lady in Red.

"And I'm the Blue Turbo Ranger" said the guy in Blue.

"What the hell is going on I haven't had to fight for a few years since Dia Shi was defeated, my Morpher was locked in storage at Pai Zhuq so how did it appear in my pocket today?" asked Lily.

"We don't know how but maybe our other team mate in Panorama City does, we can contact him and ask?"

"If you would it would help me try and understand how it happened"

"Ok but first let's introduce our selves to you" said the lady in Red.

"Yeah that would be good then at least I know who I'm talking to"

"Well my name is Lauren I'm one of the Red Samurai Rangers" said the lady in Red.

"I'm Justin and I'm the Blue Turbo Ranger" said the guy in Blue.

"That's impossible you're too young" said a voice from the kitchen as RJ poked his head through the door.

"I was 12 at the time, I replaced Rocky as the Blue Ranger when he damaged his back"

"Ok well I'm Lily the Yellow Jungle Fury Ranger" said Lily.

"Well Lily it's a pleasure to meet you and to let you know our friend Tommy in Panorama City is also a Ranger"

"Ok well call him and ask about my Morpher please see if he can help?"

_** Master Vile's return **_

Ten minutes later Justin had finished talking to Tommy and he had questioned that the Jungle Team trained in a Pizza Parlor but then when he heard the name Pai Zhuq he immediately asked to speak to a master who worked their and Justin had got RJ to talk to him and he asked RJ "Have you ever seen an Owl Master"

"No but their was a rumor about one who was sent to protect a powerful object on a distant planet by a Eltarian called Zordon"

"She does exist I have met her, her name is Dulcea"

"Was she responsible for Lily getting her Morpher back?"

"I would guess yes, she must have sensed that Lily has the potential to help destroy this latest threat to our planet"

"Ok bye Tommy thanks for reassuring me"

RJ left the front of the shop to let Lily make up her mind about weather she wanted to go with Lauren and Justin. When suddenly Jungle Karma Pizza was surrounded in a bright light and their standing in the middle of the Pizza Parlor was Dulcea. RJ came out of the kitchen and saw her and bowed to her.

"Hello Master Dulcea?" RJ said.

"RJ it is a honor to meet you but I am here to talk the Cheetah guardian"

"I am the Cheetah master" said Lily as she stepped towards the strange woman.

"Ah young one I see you have mastered you inner Cheetah and have the power of Master Guinn but you also have the ability to call another spirit in you"

"Which one master?"

"You are one of a small amount of people who can become a Bear master"

"What do you mean I'm the Cheetah master?"

"Yes your Cheetah spirit is dominant but it was the Bear that told me you would need your Morpher and these two" Dulcea said indicating to Justin and Lauren. "Also have an animal spirit as you have the bear they have a Wolf for Justin and an Ape for Lauren they will need your help when Master Vile launches his attack so far he has only tested the area while he looks for his targets, also there are other people who will be gaining a second spirit but I new my appearance hear would help the process of explaining it to you"

"Master what can I do to help?" asked Lily.

"When the final fight comes only the Ninja and Shogun Zords plus a few stand-alone Zords have the power to with stand Vile's assault but also there are other Zords to be used to fight his monsters and Rito and by the way nice call Lauren with the Battle wing"

"Thanks Dulcea but that could be the last time we can use that Zord the other Samurai Zord's were damaged by Master Xandred in the final fight the Battle wing was about all we have that is operational"

"Maybe not theirs is a small chance we could call a Jungle pride Megazord" said Lily.

"How?" asked Lauren.

"Well you have an Ape spirit with in you, we have a Gorillazord, Justin you have a Wolf spirit, we have a Wolfzord, and I have my Cheetah and Penguin they may be able to combine"

"We'll have a look at the specs and see, but that would mean you joining us" said Justin.

"Oh Uhm"

"Lily the choice is yours to make but they will need your help to defeat this threat to the planet" said Dulcea turning back to Lily.

"What do I have to do?" asked Lily.

"You will be temporarily moving to Panorama City to help the fight at the moment that is where Vile's main threat has been, but we do anticipate he will be moving his focus soon, then once everyone is gathered a little trip will be required"

_**Master Vile's return**_

Meanwhile in Panorama City Ji and Tommy were talking about Tommy's history as a Ranger and other teams that were around the U.S when the Gap sensor went off. Ji brought up the map of the city and showed Tommy where the attack was and Tommy grabbed his Morpher and got ready to Teleport to the location.

"Ji contact Justin and let them know whats going on" said Tommy.

"Ok watch your back Tommy"

"I will thanks Ji" said Tommy as he teleported out and reappeared in front of a group of Tenga's as he fought them off some Mooger's appeared and joined forces with the Tenga's.

The Tenga's and Mooger's attacked and beat Tommy back and soon they had him against a wall.

"All right bird brains and what ever you things are you've asked for it. ITS MORPHIN TIME" called Tommy.

**A/N 2: This is chapter 5 finished please review all comments are welcome, and please guess what the rest of Tommy's Morph call will be.**


	6. Tommy Morphs

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers but I wish I did as I would bring back some of the old rangers to mentor teams, like Tommy in Dino Thunder.**

**Summery: 16 Rangers combine to fight Master Vile who has returned to Earth, the rangers can only use Zords that haven't been destroyed. S.P.D. unable to send anyone back to help, RPM in a different universe. This to my knowledge is the first time for this pairing so I hope it works ok.**

**A/N 1: Thanks to ****GoldDragonNinja, Son of Whitebeard, Iceranger32 and ****Dknight27**** for their review's to the previous chapter, and congratulations to Iceranger32 for guessing right as to what Ranger Tommy would morph into.**

**Master Vile's return**

**Chapter 6 Tommy Morphs**

"DRAGONZORD" called Tommy and he entered his Morphing sequence and then re-appeared in his Green Ranger uniform.

Tommy pulled out his Dragon Dagger and began attacking the Tenga's and the Mooger's with it. The Tenga's and Mooger's were powerful but Tommy was managing to hold his own for now but he was very out numbered.

"Ji call Justin I need back up?" called Tommy.

"I'll get right on it" said Ji as he tried to make contact with Justin.

_**Master Vile's return**_

In the Restaurant at JKP Justin, Lauren and Lily were talking about what was going on until Justin's wrist communicator went off.

"Whats that thing?" asked Lily.

"It's a communicator it allows me to contact other Rangers who wear one" Justin pressed a button on it and said "Justin hear go ahead"

"Justin its Ji, Tommy's in trouble he was fighting a group of Tenga's at first and then some Mooger's arrived and they joined forces with the Tenga's. Tommy is holding them off at the moment but he is seriously out numbered"

"Ok Ji me and Lauren our on are way, Storm will get us their quickly" said Justin as he lowered the communicator, and he and Lauren got up.

"Whats going on?" asked Lily.

"Our friend and fellow Ranger Tommy is being out numbered in Panorama City by some Tenga's and Moogers"

"RJ I'M HEADING OFF WITH OUR NEW FRIEND'S" called Lily.

"Ok be careful, and take these with you" said RJ as he popped his head round the door from the Kitchen and passed her three boxes with Pizza in.

"Thanks RJ" said Lily before she turned to Justin and Lauren and asked "So do we Morph first or not?" as she followed them out of JKP.

"Yeah we Morph now it'll save time when we get their" said Justin.

"GO, GO SAMURAI" said Lauren.

"SHIFT IN TO TURBO MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER" said Justin.

"JUNGLE BEAST SPIRIT UNLEASHED WITH THE SPEED OF A CHEETAH JUNGLE FURY YELLOW RANGER" said Lily.

They got in Storm Blaster and Justin targeted Tommy's location and Storm flew into the air and sped of towards Panorama city.

_**Master Vile's return**_

Tommy was on the ground getting beaten down by the Tenga's and Mooger's until a Blue flash caught his eye as Storm Blaster appeared and 3 Rangers got out and fought off the Tenga's and the Moogers that's when Rito appeared and the combined forces of the Mooger's and the Tenga's with Rito managed to knock the Rangers back and forced them all to demorph.

"See you're no threat to me or my Fathers plan, and to make sure my dad has found some extra help" said Rito and with a flash Deker appeared on the battle field.

"Deker but how my brother defeated you?" asked Lauren.

Deker didn't respond instead he reached into his cloak and revealed Uramasa he looked towards the Rangers and locked eyes with Tommy, who it appeared didn't recognise him.

"Now Deker go and destroy the Rangers" said Rito.

"You will not tell me what to do bone head" said Deker as he kept his eyes on the Rangers. Deker then raised his sword and in a quick movement turned and sliced Rito who before retreating ordered the Tenga's and the Mooger's to attack Deker.

Deker made light work of the Tenga's and the Mooger's and then put the sword away and approached the Rangers and offered his hand to help Tommy stand then he helped the others stand.

"Deker I'm going to ask once again why are you helping us?" asked Lauren again.

"I was Deker but not any more my curse was lifted as was that which was placed on Dayu we are now our old selves" said Deker.

"Wait a minute I know your voice?" said Tommy.

**A/N 2: whose voice has Tommy recognised and why is he confused.**


	7. Dekers true identity

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers but I wish I did as I would bring back some of the old rangers to mentor teams, like Tommy in Dino Thunder.**

**Summery: 16 Rangers combine to fight Master Vile who has returned to Earth, the rangers can only use Zords that haven't been destroyed. S.P.D. unable to send anyone back to help, RPM in a different universe. This to my knowledge is the first time for this pairing so I hope it works ok.**

**A/N 1: Thanks to ****Dknight27, GoldDragonNinja****, ****Iceranger32 and Son of Whitebeard for their reviews to the previous chapter and all four also guessed Deker's true identity so congratulations to them and especially Son of Whitebeard for being the first to guess right **

**Master Vile's return**

**Chapter 7 Deker's True Identity**

Before Deker could respond to Tommy's words and before Tommy could say anything else a group of giant Moogers attacked.

"I guess something's never change" said Deker as he removed an object that looked like a phone, he flipped the phone open and called. "WILD ACCESS"

Their standing in front of them was the Red Wild Force Power Ranger right where Deker had been.

"COLE" said Tommy.

"Wait Deker is a Red Ranger how is that possible?" asked Lauren.

"I have no idea Lauren but let's deal with these things then deal with the how" said Justin.

"Ji we need the Battle wing Disk's again?" said Lauren.

"There on their way to you" said Ji.

The Three disks arrived and once again Justin and Lily joined Lauren in the Samurai Battle wing and they started to attack the giant Moogers.

Tommy pulled out the Dragon Dagger and played the activation tune and waited for his Zord to arrive it showed up after a few minutes and Tommy entered the Cock pit.

Meanwhile Cole pulled out his Crystal Saber and saw a Red round Crystal appear in his other hand and he saw it was the Red Lion.

Cole placed the Crystal in the hole in the hilt of the Saber and called "WILD ZORD DESCEND" then he waited a few minutes and the Red Lion arrived on its own, and Cole entered the Zord and placed the Crystal Saber in its place on the control panel of the Zord, then he joined in the attack.

_**Master Vile's return**_

Meanwhile in the Moon Castle Master Vile was searching for his daughter and her husband the only thing he knew was that they had been turned good by the Z wave when Andros had killed Zordon to save the universe from Dark Specter some one who Vile had always thought was a little crazy but he had come the closest to destroying the planet that had angered him so much.

"Ah there she is theirs my little girl but why is there a guard on her?" he asked.

"I don't know dad but Deker betrayed us" Rito replied.

"Do they think I'll hurt my daughter?"

"Well why not find EDD first?" asked Rito.

"Excellent idea my boy" said Vile as he began searching for Lord Zedd. "Ah got him he's at an Archaeological dig in a town in Central Mexico" (From the super legends game) Vile finally announced as he locked in on Zedd's location.

"That makes him an easy target do you want me to take a few Tenga's with me?"

"Good idea, you do that and I will keep the Rangers busy in Panorama City" said Vile as he sent down more giant Moogers and some giant Tenga's.

_**Master Vile's return**_

Back at the fight the giant Tenga's were really causing a problem as the giant Moogers were able to avoid the Battle Wing.

"Guy's this isn't working this time?" said Justin.

"Ok let's try something else?" agreed Lauren.

"What you thinking?" asked Justin.

"Ji is the Bull Zord useable?" asked Lauren through the computer.

"Yes I'm sending you the disk"

The Bull Zord Disk arrived in Laurens hand and she returned the Battle Wing sending the Disks back to Ji while activating the Bull Zord.

"Justin you and Lily activate your personal Zords" said Lauren as the Bull Zord transformed into its battle mode.

"I NEED SIREN BLASTER RESCUE ZORD POWER" called Justin.

"JUNGLE MASTER MODE, SPIRIT OF THE PENGUIN" called Lily.

The Two Zords arrived and the two Rangers entered their Zords and as soon as Justin transformed his zord into its battle mode they joined the attack.

_**Master Vile's return**_

Meanwhile in a small Central Mexican town Eddie Edwards (the humanized Lord Zedd) was recording his findings for the day before they dug lower tomorrow, he had just finished recording everything and packed the tools away and was going to a tent to meet the land owners they had purchased the land to build a Dojo on and decided to get a survey done first and check if they were building on anything valuable after the meeting the three were getting ready to leave for the night with the rest of the work force when a jeep pulled up with the Silver Guardians insignia on the side and a woman got out and approached the Archaeologists.

"Hi which one of you is Eddie Edwards?" she asked.

"That's me" said Eddie walking forward looking at the woman then saying "I'm sorry but do I know you?"

"Not directly but we have been in the same line of business before even though you were on the other side"

Before Eddie could respond Rito and some Tenga's appeared and attacked.

"I guess not causing a scene is out of the question" she said to herself as she pulled out a Silver Hills blaster and started firing at the Tenga's and Rito but while she was concentrating on the group of Tenga's with Rito she had failed to see that one Tenga was approaching Eddie from behind.

"No it can't be you were all destroyed" he said in fear of what he was seeing.

The other workers had by now ran away to safety which the woman was glad about it meant that now she didn't have anyone watching while she pulled an object from her pocket and attached it to her wrist.

**A/N 2: who's the mysterious female who works for the Silver Guardians. **


	8. Three more rangers revealed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers but I wish I did as I would bring back some of the old rangers to mentor teams, like Tommy in Dino Thunder.**

**Summery: 16 Rangers combine to fight Master Vile who has returned to Earth, the rangers can only use Zords that haven't been destroyed. S.P.D. unable to send anyone back to help, RPM in a different universe. This to my knowledge is the first time for this pairing so I hope it works ok.**

**A/N 1: Thanks to ****Dknight27, GoldDragonNinja****, ****Iceranger32 and Son of Whitebeard**

**for reviewing this story.**

**A/N 2: congratulations to ****Dknight27, GoldDragonNinja****, ****Iceranger32 and Son of Whitebeard**** for guessing right.**

**Master Vile's return**

**Chapter 8 Three more Rangers revealed **

"TIME FOR TIME FORCE" called the woman as the Pink Time Force Rangers suit covered her body and she received a much needed power boost to help fight off the Tenga's and Rito. That's when she heard a scream and saw a Tenga grab hold of Eddie, and they vanished.

"To bad Ranger you failed and as a result you will have helped with the destruction of this planet" said Rito.

"I will stop you and then rescue Eddie before you can do anything with him" said Jen.

"No you won't we have him now he will be returned to what he once was before you even defeat the Tenga's" said Rito.

Jen was now well outnumbered by the Tenga's but she was determined to defeat them she was doing her best but it was no good then when she hit the ground she saw two man had returned to see if she was ok and that's when she realized they had gone to get their Morphers.

"You ready?" asked one.

"Always" replied the other.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME" they both called.

"BLACK RANGER POWER" said one of them.

"ZEO RANGER 3 BLUE" said the other.

And they soon helped Jen defeat the Tenga's.

"Thanks Adam and Rocky?" said Jen just asking to make sure she got their names right.

"Yeah you're right and as the saying goes Once a Ranger" said Adam.

"Always a Ranger" finished Rocky.

"You don't know how truthful that saying is" said Jen.

"Why whats going on?" asked Adam.

"Master Vile is back and he has captured the former Lord Zedd"

"So what do we do next?"

"I'll contact Tommy since he contacted me and told me to come and get Lord Zedd"

_**Master Vile's return**_

Back at the fight between the Giant Moogers, Giant Tenga's and the Rangers. Rito returned to the fight and grew and attacked the Zord's. Once again they managed to beat back Rito, the Giant Tenga's and the Giant Moogers causing Rito to retreat back to the safety of the moon base that was Rita and Zedd's Castle.

Eddie was in a special chamber where he was becoming Lord Zedd again and while all this was going on they realised the Rangers seemed to be building a small army to fight them off.

"Rito my boy I need you to find out if there are any Megazords hidden dormant that could be used against us it seams strange that they are building an army if they don't have at least one Megazord" said Vile.

"Right Dad I'll start a sweep of all known teams and see what I can come up with"

_**Master Vile's return**_

Meanwhile in Panorama City the Rangers had just returned their Zords and Powered Down.

"So are you going to explain how you were once a Red Ranger then became Deker?" asked Lauren to Cole.

"_Yeah it was about three months after we went to the moon to stop the Machine Empire me and Alyssa were walking round Turtle C4ove I was trying to find the right place to propose to her when we were ambushed by this squid like creature who we learned was called Octoroo."_

"_Oo ah oo you will help to revive my master" he said._

"_We will never help you revive your master the world has dealt with enough sickos before and we will not allow or help you to bring forth another one" I said._

"_Oo ah oo you have no choice, the Zanzu waters told me you two would be responsible for the return of Master Xandred"_

"_We don't care what your Zanzu waters told you, all we know is we will never help you"_

"_Oo ah oo have it your way but I would have preferred you to have come peacefully"_

"The next thing I remember was being surrounded by this strange energy wave and seeing Alyssa lying beside me hurt. Then Octoroo said he would save her if I did as he asked." Cole had to stop for a minute to calm himself down before continuing "I love Alyssa so I did the only thing I thought would save her I agreed then I was covered in another energy wave and turned into Deker. Alyssa was barely conscious and had heard everything but then instead of keeping his word he turned her into Dayu and erased our memories so Dayu's sorrow would awaken Xandred and I would be forced to wander the earth alone until I found a worthy challenger to help free me and that was Jayden"

"So now you're free you want to help the world again?" asked Lauren.

"Yes if you will let me" said Cole.

"Cole none of the Rangers here know what it's like being turned evil against your will except for me and I want you to know if you need to talk about anything I'm here" said Tommy.

"Thanks Man it means a lot but I knew coming hear to help would be hard and I did worse to the other Samurai than I did Lauren"

"Yeah but why come dressed as Deker?"

"I wanted Vile and Rito to believe it oh by the way Vile is going after Rita, Zedd and his defeated Grandson Thrax"

"Thanks for the info man" said Tommy.

"Ok everyone lets return to HQ" said Lauren.

The Rangers all made their way to their jeeps so they could head back to the Shiba house

Justin, Lauren and Lily were in Storm Blaster and Cole and Tommy were in Tommy's jeep.


	9. the journey from a far to reach earth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers but I wish I did as I would bring back some of the old rangers to mentor teams, like Tommy in Dino Thunder.**

**Summery: 16 Rangers combine to fight Master Vile who has returned to Earth, the rangers can only use Zords that haven't been destroyed. S.P.D. unable to send anyone back to help, RPM in a different universe. This to my knowledge is the first time for this pairing so I hope it works ok.**

**A/N 1: Thanks to ****Dknight27, GoldDragonNinja****, ****Iceranger32 and Son of Whitebeard**

**for reviewing this story.**

**Master Vile's return**

**Chapter 9 the journey from a far **

While all that was going on, on Earth In the control room of the Human colony on Miranoi an Alarm was going off and a woman presses the button to see what the emergency is the screen shows a picture of Master Vile standing in the main chamber of Rita's moon castle.

"Crap I was hoping this day would never come" she said to herself, as she rushes to another control Panel and pushes a button and say's "Mike prepare the Astro Megaship for departure I am going on a trip"

"Right Karone I'll get it ready then come to relieve you" replied Mike.

"Thanks"

_**Master Vile's return**_

Half an hour later the Astro Megaship was ready for takeoff and Mike had just arrived in the control room to relieve Karone he had asked her what was going on and she showed him the video of Maser vile returning.

"So what's the plan?" asked Mike.

"I'm going to collect the Pink Quasar Saber and then heading to KO-35 to collect a friend before making a stop of on Aquatar then we will head to Earth to help them deal with Vile"

"Ok and Karone may the power protect you"

"Thanks Mike" said Karone as she plotted the location of the Quasar Sabers and the ship flew off and once it reached its destination it hovered above while Karone took the Pink Galaxy Glider down to surface and removed her Pink Quasar Saber out of the rock and returned to the Astro Megaship and then set course for KO-35.

_**Master Vile's return**_

Once in orbit Karone turned to the computer and said.

"Decca is the Power Vault still sealed with the Astro Morphers safe inside?"

"Yes Karone they are all their except for your Brothers" replied the Computer.

"Why does that not surprise me? Decca locate Carlos Vallerte"

"Searching for the location of Carlos Vallerte" A few minutes later Decca said. "Location of Carlos Vallerte found"

"Excellent Decca move us in to geosynchronous orbit to Carlos's coordinates"

Karone was intrigued about a few things to do with Carlos she wondered why he had decided to move to KO-35 so when they reached his coordinates the questions only grew he appeared to be in a mountain range.

"Decca is Carlos alone?"

"Yes Karone"

"Good make sure he's in a safe area and make contact"

A few minutes passed then Decca said "he appears to be halfway up the mountain on a ledge it is the safest part to make contact unless we wait for him to climb to the top"

"We don't have the time contact him now"

_**Master Vile's return**_

Carlos was climbing one of the mountains in the best mountain range on KO-35 their were several peaks that were taller than Everest but at the moment he was on an average sized mountain that he felt he could easily concur, he had just stopped to have a short break before continuing when he heard his communicator beeping.

"Carlos here" he said unsure of who was trying to contact him.

"Carlos this is Karone I need your help with something Ranger related?"

"Where and who?"

"Earth, and Master Vile has returned he is threatening to deliver on his promise before he left Earth to recharge his energy years ago"

"When do we leave?"

"The second your on board"

"Why me?"

"There is nobody better suited for this job"

"Ok Karone beam me up"

_**Master Vile's return**_

Karone transported Carlos to the bridge of the Astro Megaship and as they prepared to leave orbit she explained that they would be going to Aquatar to pick up some one and maybe some other help.

Carlos understood t he seriousness of the situation and followed Karone down to the Power Vault so they could get Carlos's Morpher and make sure that it still worked.

"LETS ROCK IT" called Carlos as he pressed the numbers 335 on the Morpher.

After an agonizingly long few seconds the Morpher responded and the Black Ranger energy infused his body and the suit appeared.

Suddenly an alarm went off in the Power Vault and little side door opened and out came a little robot.

"Whats going on I was enjoying my recharge?"

"Alpha, what are you doing on here?" asked Karone.

"Who are you two is this ship under attack?"

"No the ship isn't under attack yet that will happen the closer we get to Earth"

"Oh well who are you two?"

"I am Carlos Vallerte the Black Space Ranger" said Carlos as he powered down.

"And I'm Karone the Pink Lost Galaxy Ranger and sister to Andros the builder and Designer of this ship" said Karone.

"Did you say Karone?" asked Alpha.

"Yes, why?" Karone replied.

"Karone was kidnapped as a child she and Andros were in my care at the time"

"Alpha 1?" questioned Karone.

"Affirmative, I am Alpha 1 or Alpha Prime as designated by the wise man of Eltar and Trifornia"

"You knew Zordon?" asked Carlos.

"Yes and his apprentice Gosei they both travelled to Earth with me and some other robots Gosei and Tensu were put in a safe location so evil could never find them and were given the power to one day create new team of Rangers to protect Earth should anything happen to Zordon. Zordon myself and a few other Alpha Units that were created from my specifications were charged with helping building the Command Center in Angel Grove which was to be manned by Alpha 5 and Zordon when we had done this we located Karone's position but when we got their all we found was Astronema"

"Uhm Alpha I was Astronema my mind had been deleted and I had been infused with the essence of an evil ruler from millennia ago thankfully people were able to break that hold on me and I became Karone"

"Karone do you ever remember your time as Astronema?" asked Carols.

"Yeah every time I try to sleep I see the pain and destruction I caused to so many planets and species, but now being a Ranger I get to help the reconstruction of those planets and I know that can never repay what I did but it's a start"

"Do you actually manage to sleep?"

"Sometimes but just lately I had begun to feel an evil pull in the universe. I think that is Master Vile's influence" Karone looked close to breaking down having finally told someone about her feelings.

"Its ok Karone" said Carlos as he moved beside her to hug her and Alpha moved towards her he was as happy as a robot could be that Karone was back.

_**Master Vile's return**_

After five minutes Karone was ok and the three of them made their way to the control room.

"Karone I have a question" said Carlos.

"Go ahead and ask it then" Karone replied.

"Ok why me and not Andros?"

"Simple I don't know where he is I tried to find him before I knew Vile was coming back to tell him I thought something like this might happen but he had vanished"

"Right so why are we going to Aquatar?"

"To pick up another Ranger"

Alpha 1 programmed in the coordinates and the ship blasted off towards Aquatar at full speed.

_**Master Vile's return**_

About half an hour later they reached Aquitar and made contact with the central computer and explained why they were in orbit of their planet.

"Preparations have been made you will met in the main transporter room" said the Aquatain commander.

"Ok thank you" said Karone.

"You welcome we shall teleport you shortly"

"Alpha 1 stay here and protect the ship" said Karone.

"Affirmative Karone"

"Transporting in .1" said Decca's voice then they vanished and reappeared in the main transporter room of Aquatar

"Salutations Ranger I regret the circumstances of our meeting aren't under better circumstances" said a voice that sounded like a human.

"Billy?" Carlos questioned the man in front of him.

"Affirmative I am Billy, the original Blue Ranger, I understand he is back?"

"Yes we received notice on Miranoi that the earth would fall then he would destroy the Miranoi colony before attempting to enslave the rest of the universe" said Karone.

"So what can the people of Aquatar do for you?" asked Billy.

"Where here to see Delphine"

"Ok I'll take you to her oh by the way I am uploading the latest compilation of available Zords to be contacted if the need arises to activate them to fight Master Vile"

"Thanks Billy, all thought I have no idea what you said" said Carlos.

"He said he has installed the most up to date list of all Zords that are available for you to use against Master vile if you need to" said a female voice from in front of them.

They looked up and their stood Delphine with a smile on her face and a wagon full with bottles of Aquatain water behind her that she had been dragging along.

"We were just coming to locate you" said Billy.

"I was alerted to the situation a few hours ago and have been making preparations for my departure.

"Do you have everything you need?" asked Karone.

"Almost I just need to collect one more thing" she passed the leather strap connected to the wagon to Carlos while she headed into a nearby house and came out with her Communicator and Morpher.

"Ok let's go" she said.

"Alpha 1 three plus the wagon full of water to transport please" said Karone.

"I shall monitor your progress and if it looks like you are in trouble I shall send reinforcements" said Billy.

"Thanks Billy" said the three Rangers as they teleported out.

"May the power be with you" said Billy as he headed of to find his wife.

_**Master Vile's return**_

On the Astro Megaship Delphine was being shown around the ship and to her quarters where her water was stored. Once she was sorted she joined Karone, Carlos and Alpha 1 in the control room where they were on a course to reach Earth A.S.A.P. but until then they had to make sure their skills were still sharp so they spent the next few hours in the training simulator against Master Vile's monsters. They had just beaten the last monster and had Vile standing in front of them when the Alarms went off, they ran to the control room and saw approaching them were Velocifighters with Tengus at the controls.

"Blast them with the Mega Lasers" said Karone.

They did and defeated them as they arrived in orbit of Earth.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys sorry but this is not an update but it is about something even more important and that is what we all love and that is Fan Fiction SOPA (Stop Online Piracy Acts.) is at it again In this case, all fanart will be deleted, all fan-pages, fanfics, fan made videos, and other thing that we all enjoy.

So please if you haven't already please go to petitions. whitehouse. gov/ petition/ stop- sopa- 2014/ q0Vkk0Zr (just remember to delete the space's in between the gaps) the final day to sign your name is the 19th of the March 2014 so please keep this website and others like it going and sign the petition.

If you have already signed the petition then please pass on the message to everyone you know that uses these sort of sites and thank you for taking the time to help safe guard what we all love.


	11. Who's the fastest Ranger

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers but I wish I did as I would bring back some of the old rangers to mentor teams, like Tommy in Dino Thunder.**

**Summary: 16 Rangers combine to fight Master Vile who has returned to Earth, the rangers can only use Zords that haven't been destroyed. S.P.D. unable to send anyone back to help, RPM in a different universe. This to my knowledge is the first time for this pairing so I hope it works ok.**

**A/N 1: thanks to ****GoldDragonNinja for the monster idea in this chapter who appears alongside Lord Zedd.**

**A/N 2: Thanks to ****GoldDragonNinja****, ****Iceranger32 and Son of Whitebeard**

**for reviewing this story.**

**A/N 3: just one other thing before the story ****I just want to inform you guys that have yet to figure out that our enemy SOPA(Stop Online Piracy Act.) is at it again. They are once again trying to shut down anything fan related work whether it be stories, fan art, or fan sites. There is a way for our voice to be heard and that is to sign a petition. Here is the link to it (Just make sure you remove the spaces between the each spot) (petitions. whitehouse. gov/ petition/ stop- sopa- 2014/ q0Vkk0Zr).**

**Master Vile's return **

**Chapter 10 Who's the fastest Ranger **

At the Shiba house Tommy's Jeep and Storm Blaster had just pulled up when Ji came out of the house to tell them what had happened with Eddie, but when he saw Deker getting out of Tommy Jeep he stopped in shock that nobody was fighting him.

"What is Deker doing here?" he asked.

"Oh Ji meet Cole Evans Red Wild Force Ranger" said Lauren.

"But he looks like Deker"

"That's because I was Deker, I was placed under a spell by Octaroo he tricked me in to accepting his offer and then after I became Deker he broke that promise and turned my fiancée into Dayu but thanks to Jayden the curse was lifted and we became human again then when Master Vile returned I disguised myself as Deker to try and learn anything I could about his plan" replied Cole.

"Cole found out what Vile is going to try and do before he launches a full scale attack" said Tommy.

"How bad is it?" asked Ji.

"End of the world if he succeeds, any way what did you want to tell us you came out of the house quick as a flash when we pulled up?"

"Rito and some Tenga's were able to get the former Lord Zedd, Jen arrived but was out numbered while Rito took his former brother in law before returning to your fight"

"Why didn't she call for back up?" asked Justin.

"She received help from two former Rangers but they were too late to stop Rito taking him"

"Ok tell Jen to bring them here with her"

"I have done and they're on their way"

"Great thank you Ji"

Ji was just about to head back inside the house when three vehicles approached in the sky with three people on them wearing suits, as they landed at the Shiba house the three people were revealed to be Rangers all three wearing different uniforms.

Tommy and Justin walked forward with them being the senior Rangers their meant they took the lead in this type of meeting.

"Delphine?" asked Tommy.

"Carlos?" asked Justin.

The White Ranger and the Black Ranger nodded.

"This is Karone, the Pink Lost Galaxy Ranger" introduced Carlos.

"You mean the Karone?" asked Justin a little nervously.

"Yes but she is good now there is no more Astronema in her"

The Three Rangers de-morphed allowing everyone to see them.

"She's an Alien?" asked Lily.

"Delphine is from the Power Rangers of Aquatar, Carlos is from the Space Rangers and Karone is from the Lost Galaxy Rangers" introduced Tommy.

_**Master Vile's return**_

Meanwhile in San Angelis the town had been partially shut down for the first running of the San Angelis Marathon in 6 years. Among its competitors were two people who if they wanted to could easily post an Olympic qualifying time they had competed in several Marathons together so far this year and had become close friends and both thought their feelings may one day go deeper. They always ended up running together that is why they always started in the free runners section. But working together they always made their way through into the elite section and always finished at the front of that.

"You ready to lose this time" said a female who was wearing a Yellow Lycra top and White Running Pants and a pair of Adidas Trainers.

"No chance I will win again?" said the guy who was standing there in a Red T-shirt Black Running Pants and a pair of Sketchers.

The two of them soon made their way through the amateur competition and were approaching the professionals when they both heard a scream coming from close to the marathon course and both of them ran towards the scream and found a group of children being attacked by some monsters.

"Ok so what in the hell are those things" said the girl in Yellow.

"They look a little like mutated bee warriors" said the guy in Red.

By now the creatures had spotted the two of them and leaving just one of the creatures watching the captured Children they surrounded the two people.

"Ok you know what you've messed with the wrong woman this time" said the lady in Yellow as she reached in her pocket and pulled out a strange looking device and then flipped it open and called "OVERDRIVE ACCELERATE" and their stood the Yellow Operation Overdrive Ranger "Drive Claw Activate" called the Yellow Ranger and then she attacked the creatures.

"I'm not about to let you have all the fun" said the guy in Red he raised his wrist to reveal a Red Gem on a bracelet "DINO THUNDER POWER UP, TYRANNO" he called and then he was covered in the suit of the Red Dino Thunder Ranger "Tyranno Staff Activate" he called and his Tyranno Staff appeared and together the two Rangers fought off the creatures and freed the children, who thanked them as they ran by.

"Hey you two what do you think you are doing ruining a perfectly good plan" said a voice from behind them.

The Two Rangers turned round as saw two creatures one had a metal Exo-skeleton and what appeared to be tubes of fluids were circulating his body and the skin attached to the Exo-skeleton looked like it had been turned inside out. And the second one looks like Infinator from Power Rangers Light Speed Rescue but had purple skin, partial covered in Red armor, he also had a Blue version of the sword of darkness, a gold version of nasty knight's shield with red, blue and purple lions on it, and wings of King Sphinx.

"Lord Zedd, and god knows what you are" said the Red Ranger.

"How do you know me?" asked Zedd.

"My mentor fought you" came the reply.

"And I helped in the destruction of your son Thrax" said the Yellow Ranger.

"Well neither of you seem to be a match for me, or Dragor here"

"Really Defender Vest activate, Drill Blaster drill mode Activate" called the Yellow Ranger.

"Shield of Triumph, Triassic Ranger Activate" called the Red Ranger.

"Ha your toys will not defeat me?" said Zedd as he pulled a growth bomb from out of know where and made himself and Dragor grow with it.

"Dozer Driver activate" called the Yellow Ranger.

"Mezadon Megazord power now" called Conner.

The two Zords arrived and fought Zedd and Dragor to a standstill they were all similarly powered and then once again the sides were tipped in Zedd and Dragor's favor as giant Sting Wingers, Tenga's and Moogers arrived soon outnumbered the two Rangers.

"Ok Red do you have any bright ideas" said Yellow's voice over the communicator between the two Zords.

"Does calling for back up count?"

"Only if they get here before we're destroyed"

Conner raised his wrist to his mouth and activated his Dino Communicator

"Dr O come please this is an emergency" said Conner.

_**Master Vile's return**_

Back in Panorama city Tommy's Dino Communicator was making a noise.

"Tommy here" said Tommy as he answered it.

"Tommy its Conner the Yellow Overdrive Ranger and I are in a fight against Lord Zedd, a monster called Dragor and some giant soldiers as well"

"Ok Conner I'll send help"

"Hurry, please"

"See you soon" said Tommy as he canceled communications, Tommy then pulled out his phone and contacted Jen Scott.

"Jen can you and your two helpers swing by San Angelis we have Two Rangers being out numbered by some giant soldiers, a monster and Lord Zedd?" asked Tommy.

"Ok Tommy we're on our way and I'm really sorry for losing him" responded Jen.

"Don't worry about it right now just get there and help while I find some more help as well"

"Ok Tommy" said Jen as she ended the call.

Tommy turned to Karone and asked "Can you help as well?"

"Of course Tommy, Delphine, Carlos and I shall transport to San Angelis at once" replied Karone.

"Thanks"

With that said Delphine, Carlos and Karone teleported back to their space ship and set the transport co-ordinates for San Angelis they locked on to the Ranger energy readings from two Zords who were almost destroyed.

"Ok Guys lets Morph" said Karone.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME WHITE AQUATAR RANGER POWER" called Delphine as she transformed into her outfit

"LETS ROCK IT" called Carlos as he pressed 335 on his Morpher and transformed into his outfit.

"GO GALACTIC" called Karone as she transformed into her outfit.

Astro Megaship Megazord mode" said Carlos and Karone.

Delphine pulled out her gold coin that resembled the original rangers power coins and said "Tidal energies of the galaxy hear my call Battle Borg power up" and with that said she entered the Astro Megazord with Carlos and Karone while controlling her Zord with her mind.

_**Master Vile's return**_

Meanwhile in the Silver guardians jeep Jen, Adam and Rocky were on their way to San Angelies to help as well.

"Do you think we should Morph before we get there?" asked Rocky.

"Yeah we should" replied Jen as they all activated their Morphers.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME BLACK RANGER POWER" called Adam.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME ZEO RANGER 3 BLUE" called Rocky.

"TIME FOR TIME FORCE" called Jen.

They arrived at the location of the fight in San Angelis and see that there is 3 Zords fighting but they are having no luck in fighting off the monsters.

"Guy's do you two want to join me in the Time Force Megazord?" asked Jen.

"Yeah let's do it" said Rocky.

"Time Flyers, Time Force Megazord Mode Blue formation power up" said Jen as the five Time Flyers arrived and combined to in the required formation and formed the Time Force Megazord Mode Blue

And then the Time Jet appeared and turned into its blaster mode and had its freeze gun ready to fire at the enemy.

Lord Zedd saw what was coming and as the Time Force Megazord fired he pulled Dragor in front of him so the monster would take the hit.

The Monster exploded and said to the Rangers. "I will return with my ultimate weapon and destroy you all" with that said he vanished.

**A/N 3: please let me know what you think of the idea of Conner and Ronny as a possible pairing.**


	12. A brothers arrival

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers but I wish I did as I would bring back some of the old rangers to mentor teams, like Tommy in Dino Thunder.**

**Summary: 16 Rangers combine to fight Master Vile who has returned to Earth, the rangers can only use Zords that haven't been destroyed. S.P.D. unable to send anyone back to help, RPM in a different universe. This to my knowledge is the first time for this pairing so I hope it works ok.**

**A/N 1: thanks to ****Iceranger32 for the monster idea in this chapter who appears alongside Lord Zedd.**

**A/N 2: Thanks to ****GoldDragonNinja****, ****Son of Whitebeard****, ****Iceranger32**** and ****Dknight27 for their reviews to the last chapter**

**Master Vile's return **

**Chapter 11 a brothers arrival**

Meanwhile back in Panorama City the 5 remaining Rangers are talking about what they could do to defeat Master vile once he launches a full on attack, when the Gap sensor went off Ji came in to the room and activated the map to see where the attack was located and revealed it was the Bus station.

"Ok Guys let's get going" said Lauren.

"Right" came the reply as the all removed the Morphers.

"GO, GO SAMURAI" said Lauren.

"SHIFT IN TO TURBO MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER" said Justin.

"JUNGLE BEAST SPIRIT UNLEASHED WITH THE SPEED OF A CHEETAH JUNGLE FURY YELLOW RANGER" said Lily.

"ITS MORPHIN TIME DRAGONZORD" called Tommy.

"WILD ACCESS" called Cole.

The Five morphed and split themselves between Storm Blaster and Tommy's Jeep and made their way to the location.

_**Master Vile's return**_

The Rangers arrived but couldn't believe their eyes when they saw a Samurai Ranger fighting off Sting wingers and Mooger's, but they quickly shook off their surprise and ran in to help the Green Ranger fight off the attacking Mooger's.

Once they were defeated the Green Ranger approached the other 5 Rangers and said

"Power Down" to reveal an Asian man.

The other 5 said "Power Down"

Their stood Tommy, Justin, Cole, Lily and Lauren.

"Hey Tommy" said the Asian man.

"Hey Cam" replied Tommy.

"So when did the new threat arrive?"

"A few days ago its Master Vile's first wave attack"

"Oh, well I'm glad I brought my Morpher with me otherwise I'd have been defenseless"

"So what are you doing here anyway we're a long way from Blue Bay?" asked Tommy.

"I've come to see my sister she was part of the Samurai Rangers and since they defeated their enemy I decided to come a visit her" said Cam.

"You mean Mia?" asked Lauren.

"Yeah where is she?" asked Cam.

"She got accepted to a cooking school and has moved there to complete her studies"

"Why she always said she was a fantastic cook?"

"She was exaggerating, at first I couldn't understand why the others had warned me about her cooking but after a few days I realized why"

"Did she find out?"

"I think she worked it out in the end that might be why she went to a cooking school"

_**Master Vile's return**_

Meanwhile up in the moon base Master Vile and Rito were watching Lord Zedd scanning the moon looking for something.

"Where is it?" said Zedd starting to get frustrated.

"What are you looking for Edd?" asked Rito.

"Serpentera, I'm sure those pesky Zeo Rangers buried it on the moon"

"While you search for it I shall send in a monster to attack the 6 Rangers remaining in Panorama City" said Master Vile, before adding "I think I will send in Madam Snow she should be able to put the Rangers on Ice"

"I will Join Madam Snow in the attack maybe the rangers can be helpful and tell me where my Serpentera is?"

"Ok then Madam Snow I your boss Master Vile summon you from Kingdom of Pantora to aid in the defeat of the Power Ranger's"

After a few minutes the Temperature in the Moon Palace plummeted and the floor turned icy and then Madam Snow made her appearance.

"My Master I am here" said Madam Snow.

"Excellent now I want you to go down to Panorama city with my son in law and defeat the Rangers"

"Of course Master"

With that said both Madam Snow and Lord Zedd disappeared with an army of Tenga's and Mooger's.

_**Master Vile's return**_

Back at the bus station the 6 rangers were just organizing the transport to return to the Shiba house and introduce Cam to Ji when they were surrounded by Tenga's, Mooger's Lord Zedd and a strange looking monster.

"What are you supposed to be?" asked Lauren.

"I am Madam Snow and I am here to put you on ice" replied the Monster.

"What do you want Zedd?" asked Tommy.

"You will give me the location of my buried Zord Serpentera" said Zedd.

"I destroyed it" said Cole.

"What that Zord was unbeatable?"

"Not when it was in the hands of the Machine Empire" said Tommy.

"Since I can't make them pay I will destroy you" said Zedd as he pointed his staff at the 6 Rangers and blasted them.

"Guys I think we need to Morph" said Justin.

"Right" they all replied.

"GO, GO SAMURAI" said Lauren.

"SHIFT IN TO TURBO MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER" said Justin.

"JUNGLE BEAST SPIRIT UNLEASHED WITH THE SPEED OF A CHEETAH JUNGLE FURY YELLOW RANGER" said Lily.

"ITS MORPHIN TIME DRAGONZORD" called Tommy.

"WILD ACCESS" called Cole.

"SAMURAI STORM RANGER FORM" called Cam.

The 6 Rangers now stood there in their Power suits and ran in to fight Madam Snow, Lord Zedd, the Mooger's and the Tenga's the Rangers had split into smaller groups so while Lauren and Justin took on Madam Snow, Tommy fought Lord Zedd and Lily, Cole and Cam fought of the Mooger's and Tenga's.

Soon Lily, Cole and Cam defeated the Mooger's and Tenga's and joined Lauren and Justin in fighting Madam Snow while Tommy was still dealing with Lord Zedd.

Madam Snow was now dealing with 5 Rangers, Madam Snow raised a medallion like object towards the sky and with a flash the sky darkened at started to snow within minutes the ground became covered in over a foot of snow. The Rangers were struggling to keep their balance.

"We need to call our Weapons?" said Justin.

"Agreed" said Lauren.

"Turbo Hand Blasters" called Justin.

"Fire Smasher" called Lauren.

"Jungle Bow" called Lily.

"Red Lion Cannon" called Cole.

"Samurai Saber" called Cam.

Now the Rangers had their weapons the fight was going their way and they were knocking back Madam Snow to such a degree that she was close to losing.

Meanwhile Zedd raised his staff towards Tommy and sent a blast of energy at Tommy who played a tune on the Dragon Dagger and sent the energy blast back at Zedd knocking him to the ground as Tommy had also added some extra power to the energy blast.

Soon Zedd and Madam Snow had been knocked back together and Zedd had had enough and pulled out two Growth bombs and made both himself and Madam Snow Grow to fight the Rangers.

"We need the Zords" called Tommy.

"Agreed" said Lauren, before adding "Ji can you send me the Bull Zord Disc?" asked Lauren through Justin's communicator

"Yeah I'm sending it to Justin and he can hand it to you"

The Bull Zord Disk arrived and Justin handed it to Lauren who activating the Bull Zord.

"I NEED SIREN BLASTER RESCUE ZORD POWER" called Justin.

"JUNGLE MASTER MODE, SPIRIT OF THE PENGUIN" called Lily.

Tommy played the activation tune on his Dragon Dagger and the Dragonzord arrived.

Just as Cole was about to call his Red Lion Zord his Growl Phone rang and on the other end was Princess Shayla.

"Cole the Red Lion has talked some other Wild Zords into helping in the fight you can now use the Falcon Summoner to activate the Pegasus Megazord"

"Thank you Princess and thank you Red Lion" said Cole to his Red Lion Crystal.

Then the adding to the Red Lion Crystal appeared the Red Falcon, Elephant, Blue Shark, and White Tiger Crystals.

"Falcon Summoner Activate" the Falcon Summoner appeared and Cole put the Five Crystals and his Crystal Saber into the Summoner and then fired it into the sky and said "WILD ZORDS DESEND, WILD ZORDS COMBINE. PEGASUS MEGAZORD POWER UP"

"Hey Cole can I join you in the Pegasus Megazord?" asked Cam.

"Sure jump aboard" said Cole.

Now they were inside the Zords, The Bull Zord and Siren Blaster took on Lord Zedd while The Dragonzord, The Pegasus Megazord and The Penguin Zord took on Madam Snow.

Madam Snow not liking the odds created three giant snowman creatures to attack the Pegasus Megazord while she took on the Dragonzord and Penguin Zord, by throwing Snowballs at them and then freezing the Dragonzord with her ice breath but it just seemed to power up the Penguin. Who used its board like a snow board and using her inner Penguin Lily called forward her animal spirit and sent it after Madam Snow who froze Lily's Penguin Spirit in midair and with that the Penguin Zord shut down.

Meanwhile the three giant Snowmen were managing to get hits in on the Pegasus Megazord but finally Cole and Cam managed to get the three snowmen into the perfect position then the eyes on the wings of the Falcon Wildzord froze the Snowmen and then the Red Lion ran towards the frozen snowmen and using its Elephant sword the Pegasus Megazord destroyed the three snowmen and then turned its attention to Madam Snow who began by trying to freeze the Pegasus Megazord.

Meanwhile Lauren and Justin were dealing with Lord Zedd and they had eventually managed to beat him Lord Zedd had blasted both Zords to near destruction they finally managed to combine all the power they could in their Zords and made him retreat to the moon but he had managed to do major damage to the Bull Megazord and Siren Blaster, so both Lauren and Justin ended up returning their Zords and Justin called Mountain Blaster while Lauren set up her Fire Smasher weapon. So while the Pegasus Megazord was almost shut down through cold Justin charged straight at Madam Snow in Mountain Blaster and managed to break her concentration which gave Lauren the chance she was looking for with her Fire Smasher in hand she got to Storm Blaster and explained her plain to Justin's Jeep and it understood the plan and with Lauren Balanced on the back of the Jeep it flew up towards the giant form of Madam Snow and then Lauren jumped from Storm Blaster and swung her Fire Smasher straight down and through Madam Snow destroying her, and thawing out the frozen Zords and the city from the unseasonal snow storm.


End file.
